


Give Up the Blood and Knives, Go for Saving Lives

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: GetBackers, Guys and Dolls - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Dr. Jackal takes a moment to multilate a tune from Guys and Dolls, in Ginji’s honour.





	Give Up the Blood and Knives, Go for Saving Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’ve got Dr. Jackal singing a showtune. It could happen. :) Getbackers doesn’t belong to me, but it has taken over my imagination a time or two in the past…

He slipped one white glove over a slender hand, gazing with steady amusement from beneath his broad-brimmed hat. 

“Ginji-kun, Ginji-kun, ever-loving Ginji-kun,” he hummed to a popular tune from Guys and Dolls. “He’s taking the chance on me. Taking the chance…I’ll be respectable and nice. Give up the blood and knives…and go for saving lives.” Akabane allowed his lips to twitch in amusement at the thought of Midou Ban. “Really, Midou-kun. I wonder if the new life was worth it. I’m quite curious to know if it was.”

Continuing to hum, Dr. Jackal headed out the door.


End file.
